


Our Little Family

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: The Chris & Ellie Series [2]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This is a Chris and Ellie short! This is a future story that doesn't fit within the timeline of the Chris and Ellie series.





	

**December 20, 2028**

Chris Evans let himself into the old barn that he and Ellie had converted into home offices for both of them in the loft and a game/media room on the main floor. He quickly reheated the soup he'd carried from the main farm house kitchen then climbed the stairs to where Ellie was working on her second novel.

"Lunch is served," he said, making his presence known.

"It smells amazing," she replied, turning away from her computer screen.

Chris set the soup on the TV tray next to her and smiled as she dug into the soup. He smiled as she moaned over the taste of his mom's famous chicken noodle soup and he was reminded of the first time he served it to her over fifteen years ago.

"Did you hear from your mom?" Ellie asked in between sips of soup.

"Yes, she called while the kids and I were eating lunch," he replied. "The presents and our winter clothes got there this morning and she's already put the winter gear in the van for when she picks us up tomorrow at the airport."

"Good," Ellie nodded. "And the kids?"

"The twins are napping," he told her. "And I told the boys to set out what they wanted to take to Boston on their beds. As soon as I get back to the house, I'll double check what they've pulled out and supervise them putting it in their suitcases."

"Send them with twice as many socks and underwear," she said. "They never seem to have enough when we're there."

"Noted," Chris nodded. He stole a glance at her computer screen. "How goes the writing today?"

"Good," Ellie replied. "I think I should be done by dinner and then I'll get it sent to my editor and I'll be done for the rest of the year."

Though she still worked as an editor, Ellie had written her first novel when she'd been pregnant with the twins, a little over three years ago. The whole process from writing to publishing it had taken nearly a year and a half and had taken its toll on her. She had put off starting her second book until this past fall and was now trying to get the final chapters to her editor before the December 31st due date so she could enjoy the last two weeks of the year with Chris and the kids.

Tomorrow, she, Chris and their five kids—Tommy, 9 ¾, Marcus, 8, and Scottie, 6 ½, Penny, 2, and Stephy, 2—were headed to Boston to spend Christmas Chris's family. After Christmas, the whole Evans family would be spending a few days down in Florida at Disney World. Chris, Ellie and the kids would spend New Year's Eve traveling back to Oregon so the boys would be ready to go back to school on January 2nd.

"How does pizza sound for dinner?" Chris suggested, wanting an easy dinner for the night before they left.

"That sounds perfect," Ellie agreed as she finished eating her soup. "Thank you for lunch, Chris."

"You're welcome," he replied. He gave her a quick kiss then gathered her dishes and left the barn. He made his way back to the old farmhouse that he and Ellie had purchased the Christmas after they'd gotten married.

It had been his idea for them to settle down in Oregon and it had been a lucky chance that they had fallen in love with a farm a few miles down the road from her parents' place. They had rented out most of their land to their surrounding neighbors, but they had kept the barn. The first couple years they'd owned the house it had been a construction zone. They had done as much as they could to conserve the charm of the 100 year old house, but they had also upgraded it with modern necessities. They had also added four small guest cabins with small kitchenettes for when his mom and siblings came to visit.

Entering the house via the mudroom door, Chris toed off his shoes and then made his way into the kitchen. He froze in the doorway when he saw his and Ellie's twin daughters, Penelope and Stephanie, sitting on the counter with the cookie jar open between them. Sitting on the ground in front of them were the family's dogs: Duchess the golden retriever and Nemo the chocolate lab.

"How did you two get downstairs?" Chris asked as he quickly crossed the kitchen. He put Ellie's dishes in the sink and then positioned himself in front of the twins.

"Cookie, dada," Steph said, holding out a slobbery cookie to him.

"You two are little cookie bandits," Chris shook his head. He grabbed a toddler with each arm and nestled them on his hips before he made his way to the stairs, the dogs following him. As the five of them climbed the stairs, he saw that the gate at the top of the stairs was wide open. "BOYS!"

It took a second, but soon all three of his sons were standing in the doorways to their rooms looking at him.

"Who left the toddler gate open?" Chris asked.

"Tommy was the last one upstairs," Scottie tattled.

"Do you three want to know where I found the twins?" Chris asked and then continued without their responses. "They were sitting on the kitchen counter eating cookies when I came back from taking mom her lunch. If the gate had been closed, they wouldn't have gotten down the stairs."

"Sorry, dad," Robert Thomas, "Tommy", muttered as he looked down at his feet.

"We were lucky neither of them got hurt," Chris said. "Just remember next time."

Tommy nodded and disappeared into his room.

"Let me clean up the girls and put them back in their room and then I'll come help you two," Chris told his younger sons.

"Ok, daddy," Scott Wilson nodded before running back into the room he shared with Marcus.

"I'll close the gate," Marcus Alexander offered.

"Thanks, buddy," Chris smiled. He carried the twins into the bathroom and set them down. "You two finished eating your cookies?"

The two blondes nodded their heads and held out their sticky fingers. Chris grabbed a washcloth and got it wet before he knelt down and cleaned up both girls. Once he was finished, he tossed the washcloth down the laundry shoot, making a mental note to do another load of laundry tonight, and then carried the girls back to their room.

"You two need to take a nap," he said, tucking them into the twin bed they shared. They had tried putting them in different toddler beds, but they hadn't liked that at all. So they had gotten a twin bed for them to share. "I love you two."

"Wuv you," Penny smiled up at him.

Chris kissed both girls on the head and then left the room, closing the door behind him. He checked the gate to make sure it was closed and then told Duchess to guard it. The five-year-old golden retriever walked over to the gate and then laid down in front of it.

"Good girl," Chris smiled.

Chris spent the next hour helping his sons pack their suitcases as well as their backpacks with things to do on the plane. Little Scottie hadn't laid out any clothes to pack as he had been more interested in choosing which toys to take to Boston. Since he didn't care about what clothes he had to wear, Chris picked out his outfits and then packed them into the suitcase. Marcus, on the other hand, had laid out too many clothes and it had taken a lot of discussion to narrow it down to what he actually needed to take. When it came to checking Tommy's suitcase, there had been a discussion about how many shoes he really needed to take to Boston where he would only be wearing snow boots outside and Florida where he was going to need a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of flip flops.

Once the boys' suitcases were packed and carried downstairs, Chris went into the girls' room and quietly packed their bags with the outfits he and Ellie had talked about earlier in the week. By the time he was finished, the twins had woken up from their nap and they slid down the stairs on their stomachs, feet first, as he carried their suitcases down.

It was a little after four in the afternoon when Ellie came into the house with a big grin on her face. "It's finished!" she announced after finding him and the kids watching a movie in the living room.

The boys gave her hugs and she sat down on the couch next to Chris and the twins. The twins quickly abandoned him and cradled themselves against her.

Chris smiled as he watched the three of them. The twins had been a surprise addition to their family at the end of October two years ago, Stephanie Marie on the 29th and Penelope Anne on the 30th. They were officially "Super Bowl Babies" as they had been born nine months after the Patriots had won the Super Bowl.

They had done a gender reveal party for the twins, but had found out what they were having in advance, which turned out to be a good thing, because Ellie hadn't been thrilled with the idea of having girls at first. She had been upset with him for a couple days, but then they'd gone to the mall to get some stuff for the boys and he'd found her in the baby girl section crying over the adorable frilly outfits. They'd left the mall with clothes for the boys and sparkly tutus for the girls.

Letting his eyes move to the floor where the boys were stretched out with their eyes glued to the TV, Chris recalled their entrances into the world.

It had taken him and Ellie nearly a year and a half, after they'd gotten married, to get pregnant with Tommy and they'd floated between Oregon, LA and Boston for the first six months of the pregnancy. For the last three months, they'd stayed in Oregon, celebrating Christmas there and planning their first Oregon Super Bowl party in February. Family and friends (including his former roommates and their wives who'd made the trip for the day) had descended on their house with the goal of watching a great game, only to have him and Ellie rush out of the party during the first quarter after her water had broken.

In typical Ellie fashion, she had insisted all morning that she was fine, despite the fact that she was having what she claimed were Braxton Hicks contractions. She had been in the middle of trying to tell her mom that she was fine when her water had broken. Then all hell had broken loose and Chris had jumped into the back seat of his in-law's car while they drove to the hospital. Their family members had come along to the hospital, while their friends had stuck around to help with the party and clean up afterwards.

Robert Thomas had made his appearance a little after nine that night and was the one of the two best things that had happened to his "Papa" (Ellie's dad) that day since his Minnesota Vikings had won the Super Bowl. Knowing how much Chris and Ellie loved football, her dad had bought the baby a Vikings blanket and he posed for a photo with the baby wrapped in said blanket while the proud Papa wore his Viking jersey.

Eighteen months later, they'd been back in the hospital when Marcus Alexander made his grand appearance. Chris's mom had come to stay with them in the weeks leading up to Ellie's due date, so she could help with Tommy.

Ellie had woken Chris up in the middle of the night to tell him it was time to go to the hospital. They'd woken up his mom before leaving for the hospital and had asked her to tell everyone else. They were only at the hospital for a little over an hour before Marcus decided it was time to join the world. By the time the rest of the family made it to the hospital, he'd already had his first meal and all three of them were napping.

The naming of their first two boys had been easy; they'd used a family name as well as the name of their favorite quarterbacks: Tom Brady and Marcus Mariota. The hardest part had been deciding which boy would get which name, but they had settled that with a quick best out of 3 paper, scissors, rock. Surprisingly, it had been Ellie who had won, but when she had laid her eyes on her first born, she'd known he was a Tommy. And she'd had the same feeling with her second when she saw him for the first time, he'd been a Marcus.

Two years later, Scott Wilson arrived. Unlike his two older brothers, both who'd come a week or two early, Scottie stayed until he was threatened with eviction. Their middle of November baby became their Thanksgiving baby and ultimately their early December baby when he finally arrived December 1st.

He was named after his Uncle Scott, who was a supporter of Chris and Ellie's relationship even when they hadn't been. His middle name, Wilson, was Ellie's mom's maiden name and not a nod to the former Seahawks Quarterback (or so Ellie claimed). He was an easy going baby and practically started laughing in the womb. He was the perfect combination of Chris and Ellie in looks while his older brothers favored one parent over the other: Tommy more like Ellie and Marcus more like Chris.

Chris was pulled out of his thoughts when two little hands patted his cheeks. Blinking, he looked down and saw Steph sitting in his lap.

"Piza, dada, piza!" she said.

"You want pizza?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Do the rest of you want pizza, too?" Chris asked.

"YES!" the boys shouted and the girls mimicked seconds later.

"Alright, everyone go get your shoes on," Chris instructed. "We'll take the dogs to Meme and Papa's and then we'll go to the pizza place."

"The one with laser tag?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, why not," Chris nodded.

"YES!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Should we invite everyone?" Ellie asked.

"Why not," Chris nodded. "It'll mean we get to play laser tag too."

"Yes!" Ellie exclaimed in a perfect imitation of their son.

An hour later, Chris found himself helping distribute pizza to the kids table. His boys and their cousins, both older and younger, were talking and laughing about everything from comic books to tv shows. It filled his heart with joy to see how much they enjoyed each other, especially knowing that his kids also had a special bond with their cousins in Boston.

It had been Chris's idea for him and Ellie to settle down in Oregon after all three of her sisters had announced they were moving back to the area they all grew up in. He'd known that Ellie would want to stay on the west coast, but he didn't want to live in LA permanently so Oregon was the perfect place.

For all but the summer that Ellie was pregnant with Marcus, Ellie and the kids had spent the end of June through the beginning of August in Boston with Chris's family with Chris joining them if he wasn't working. The kids got along great with their cousins and, more often than not, it was like no time had passed between their last visit.

"And Nonna said that it's gonna snow," Chris heard Marcus tell his cousin closest to him in age. "So we're gonna have a big snowball fight on Christmas for sure!"

Chris chuckled as the cousin expressed some jealousy, especially after Marcus then brought up the trip to Disney World. Both kids knew, however, that come Spring Break, this side of the family would be spending the whole week at Disneyland.

Moving to the adults table, Chris took a seat next to Ellie and nudged her with his shoulder. She turned away from her sister and smiled at him.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she smiled.

"I love you, too, man," their brother-in-law said from Chris's other side. Chris laughed as his brother-in-law grabbed him from behind and kissed his cheek.

Chris knew that he and Ellie were lucky to have grown up so close with their siblings and parents and they knew they'd both won the in-law jackpot. As much as Chris wished he got to spend more time with his family in Boston, the Spencers' had taken him (and all three of his brothers-in-law) and had made them their own. It was better than anything he'd ever imagined.

"Get off me, you monkey," Chris said with a laugh. He playfully elbowed his brother-in-law in the side and then shook his head. "Or I'll tell mom what you bought Garrett for our brother-in-law exchange."

The family had gotten together during the past weekend to celebrate Christmas together. The adults had done a gift exchange with everyone buying for two people, but Chris and his brothers-in-law had done a special bonus exchanged. They were mostly gag gifts and what not, but they weren't allowed to do anything below the belt. Though, the first year they had included their brother-in-law Mark, he'd given Chris a month's supply of Rogaine, which had only been funny because Mark was already bald. Other previous gifts had been a year supply of condoms for Chris following Marcus's arrival and then another year supply the Christmas after the twins had come around.

As the gifts were always exchanged in their father-in-law's mancave out of sight of the women, they usually weren't things that were meant to be spoken of again. So with Chris's threat, his brother-in-law's face paled as he quickly shifted his eyes away from the glare that their mother-in-law was giving them.

"Honestly," she said shaking her head. "You boys are almost worse than raising teenage daughters!"

Her sons-in-laws let out belly laughs as her daughters let out cries of disbelief.

Chris wrapped his arms around Ellie and kissed her cheek. "I love our family," he said.


End file.
